<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 2030 Genocide by Abomination_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660949">The 2030 Genocide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel'>Abomination_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 2030 Genocide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helaman was nothing like his namesake. He was a stoic, cynical and quiet philosopher who cared not for his own warriors, with exception to their value as units, tools to be used. Even though he didn't care for them, he knew they were their own, and understood fully the faulty of prior overlords lacking empathy. Humans are more useful when they're more competent, and more competent when they're healthy and happy. He didn't neglect their morale. There were in fact soldiers he knew much about and even liked, though none of them liked him, and he didn't blame them. They saw him as a cold, heartless man.</p><p>    If who he was 20 years ago could see who he grew to be, he would agree. In fact, of his only 2 friends, one reminded him very much of who he used to be, a bright young man with a golden heart who was far too forgiving, and who grew more disgruntled by the day. Terry was easy to recruit before anyone else, as he befriended Helaman long before they knew they'd be responsible for the future of Earth.</p><p>    "You're sure of this program?" His other friend, a very young girl that grew to be like a daughter to him, in as much as he ever knew, was only 19 and knew him for over half her life.</p><p>   "Yes, I swear, this data is knowledge from sensors over the entire globe, married by calculations perfected by soulless perverts who are dead now. The men who wronged you, who killed our loved ones, I was able to seek them down with this. There are still mysteries I need your help in solving, but this entity, it's something godlike, something-"</p><p>    "This is how you caught them? If anyone does anything evil, and if anyone doesn't deserve to die, this machine will know?"</p><p>    "Yes, the software is important here.. not just the metal but, the program overall, combined, is how I can bring perfect justice to the world. Flying a.i. with automatic refueling-"</p><p>    "So, if someone does something we think they need to die for..." Helaman never got mad at Tasha for interrupting him." "This machine, this program..."</p><p>    "The program on its whole will not fail, no one innocent will die for being evil." What Helaman didn't tell Tasha was that he considered himself an integral part of the program. Calculations would constantly measure traits in people, by the frequency and intensity of their actions, but it was still he that decided who was evil.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>